


My shard of light

by R_I_F_D25



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a dumb bitch, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_I_F_D25/pseuds/R_I_F_D25
Summary: ((On indefinite hiatus))Angel fucks up and now has to deal with the consequences.(Forgive me, I'm bad at summaries. But I promise the story is better.)
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm posting here. Please don't bash me too much for it.
> 
> Slight emetophobia warning for the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> The first chapter is probably the shortest. I will try to make the next ones longer. (However many there might be.)
> 
> More tags to be added later.

Angel was kneeling on the bathroom floor of his hotel room, retching into the toilet. He felt like absolute garbage and the worst part was that it was probably the tenth morning in a row he found himself in this position.

The first day he just thought he had drank a bit too much or maybe eaten something bad, but as the days passed he realizes that couldn't have been the case. He waited a few days for whatever this sickness was to go away on it's own, but when it didn't he started to get worried.

If he could've he would've gone to a doctor, but...

It wasn't that Hell didn't have doctors. It just didn't have many, if any, sane one's. This _is_ Hell after all, you don't get sent here without a reason.

And there was also the issue of the others asking one too many questions if they found out he'd gone to a doctor. He could just lie to Charlie and Vaggie about why he went, but Alastor would just see right through him. He was the last person Angel wanted to talk to about his little predicament.

He runs a hand through his hair, waiting a few minutes on the bathroom floor for his stomach to settle again before getting up. He flushes, brushes his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth and goes back to lie in his bed with Fat Nuggets.

The little pig squeals happily as his owner flops down on the bed next to him. He nudged Angel's side to get his attention, but quickly gets pushed away. "No Nuggets, daddy's not feeling very good right now." Angel tells to piglet, so he decides to curl up next to the spiders head.

"What do I do? I can't really tell anyone about this. And if I go out to get anything they'll probably search me and find out that way." They pig gives a small snort in acknowledgment. "Maybe I could go to Cherri or Molly, but they would also ask questions. Especially Molly." He mutters. "And these guys here aren't very keen on letting me out on my own for long periods of time."

Tears slowly fill Angel's eyes as he goes over his options. Out of all of these Cherri was probably the safest, _if_ he can convince Charlie to let him go visit her alone for an hour or two. He had been on his best behavior for quite some time, so he didn't want to lose hope yet. Aaaand if she did reject him, he'd probably just climb out his window and go to his friend's that way.

He tries not to think about Alastor and how he would react if his suspicions _were_ confirmed. Satan, he hoped not. But he couldn't stop his mind wandering to what might happen after.

Angel grabs one of his many pillows and presses it against his face to muffle his screams, while he thrashes around on his bed. The sudden movement startle the little pig and he worriedly starts nudging against his owner.

The spider stops, pushing the pillow away, tears slowly making their way down his face. Angel let's out a choked sob and Nuggets tries to comfort him by licking his face. He pulls the pig into a hug while wrapping his bottom arms around his middle.

Quiet sobs fill the room as he lays there on his side, with Fat Nuggets pulled tightly against his chest. He can only hope no one passes by his door and hears him cry as he slowly starts to slip into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a set update schedule and I'm a slow writer, but I hope you stick around for when I upload the next chapter.


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner Angel goes to talk to Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go lovelies, chapter 2.

Angel Dust wakes up a few hours later to someone knocking on his door. He grumbles and turns around in bed to face the door. "What?" He asks and Niffty's chipper voice answers from the other side. "Mr. Angel. Charlie wanted me to call you down for dinner. She's been worried since we haven't seen you all day."

He mumbles something that the girl can't quite make out with the door between them. So she asks. "What was that?" "I said, tell Charlie to calm 'er tits. I'll be right down." Angel says louder this time.

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Niffty skips away with a big smile on her face, while Angel slowly pushes himself of off the bed, still holding Fat Nuggets to his chest.

He moves to cradle the pig in his middle arms as he gets ready to join the others for dinner. He pulls on a white button-up and dusts on some light makeup, before deciding he looks presentable enough. Shorts and boots already on, he leaves Nuggets in his room and makes his way downstairs.

When he gets to the dining room, everyone else is already sitting down. Even Husk has found his way to the table.

Charlie stands up and give Angel a big smile as she notices him coming in. "Hey Angel! Glad to see you out of your room." She says in a cheery tone. "Aww. Did ya miss me toots?" He teases her with a cheeky smile. "I was getting worried. We've barely seen you this week and even then just for a few minutes at a time."

His smile softens as he takes a seat next to the grumpy chimera. "I'm fine kid, ya really don't have ta worry."

"Well, that's good to hear." She sits back down. "Now that everyone's here, let's eat." She announces.

Since he's still feeling a bit sick from before, Angel doesn't eat much, mostly just pushing his food around on the plate.

Husk and Niffty are first to finish and go back to whatever they were doing before. He waits a bit more until Alastor also leaves to get up and asks Charlie if they can talk later. The princess nods and tells him to come by her office later, suspecting nothing.

With that he leaves the dining room and goes back upstairs. He texts Cherri that he might be coming by tomorrow and he might need her to get something for him. _If_ he gets the princess to agree to letting him off the leash for a bit.

After about an hour Angel finally decided to go to Charlie's office. He knocks on the door and she calls him in. "Hey Angel. What did you need to talk about?" The girl asks almost immediately. "Vaggie 'ere?" She raises an eyebrow. "No. Why?" "Just checkin'." He says and sits in the chair opposite Charlie.

"Could I go visit Cherri tomorrow? Without supervision or Al stalkin' me." Her brows furrow in confusion. "You know the rules are that you have to..." He cuts her off. "Ye I know. But this is _really_ important... Look, I promise I'll stay out of trouble. No drinkin', no drugs, no gettin' involved in turf wars. I'll just be at Cherri's for an hour or two and I promise I'll be back before curfew." He was getting desperate. "I'll give ya all my good boy point. Just this once. Please, Charlie." Angel looks at her pleading.

She sighs and gives him a small smile. "Okay, but only this time. And there _will_ be consequences if I find out you haven't kept your end of the deal." He's so happy he could almost cry. "Thank you, thank you. I promise I won't let ya down."

"I sure hope so." Charlie whispers as Angel exits her office and heads back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I like doing small timeskips everywhere, I hope you guys don't mind too much.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's world shatters as his suspicions are confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy 819 words. Longest chapter so far.

After eating some toast for breakfast, since that was basically all he could stomach right now, Angel leaves to go visit Cherri. It's quite a long walk from the hotel to her appartment, but it's not like he has someone to call to drive him. He keeps a look out for Alastor's little shadow friends, making sure he isn't being followed.

Once there, Cherri welcomes him with a tight hug. "Hey Angie. Long time no see." Angel had to agree, it really had been a long time since they had last seen each other. "Too long."

"Got the _thing_ you wanted." She says picking up two long thin boxes from a shelf and holding them up for him to see. "You think you might be...?" She leaves the last word unsaid.

Angel shrugs and smiles nervously. "Unless I've caught some weird sickness, it's my only guess."

Cherri nods. "So you gonna take it now or later?" "I only got about an hour and the walk 'ere took a while, so now is better." He tells her, running a hand through his hair. He takes the boxes and disappears into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Cherri hears the sobs on her best friend coming from beyond the door. "Oh God, oh God no. No no no no no."

She opens the door to find him leaning over her sink. One set of arms holding him up, the other grasping two positive pregnancy tests. She throws them into a wastebasket and leads Angel into the living room. His arms are shaking and he's not even trying to hold back the tears as she sits him on the couch.

He keeps muttering to himself through the sobs. "He can't know. It would ruin everythin'. He can't know, he can't..."

Cherri pulls the taller against her and lets him cry for as long as he needs to.

°~♡~°

When he gets back to the hotel he acts like he didn't just learn something that would change _everything_. He attended dinner with everyone again and retreats to his room shortly after.

As much as it pains him, Angel decides he needs to leave. He can't have the others finding out he's pregnant. Especially Alastor.

FUCKING DAMN IT! And right when they has started becoming a little more than just friends. At least that's how it felt like. This is exactly why he doesn't do favours. How could he have been so STUPID?

'Because it was _Alastor_.' He answers his own question.

He sits on his bed going over his plan again. He'll leave once everyone else is asleep. It should give him at least a 10 hour head start. He can stay at Cherri's for a bit and later he'll stay with Molly. No one at the hotel knew where Molly lives so he'll be safe there until he figures out what to do next.

Angel's thinking is interrupted by a knock on his door. He doesn't says anything and waits.

The voice of the man he'd been fearing most comes through the door. "Angel, are you in here?" The spider throws a hand over his mouth, while another one grips his chest. "I would like to speak with you, my dear." He continues.

A soft whimper escapes the spiders lips. Oh God, he was crying now and he _knows_ the other had heard him.

"May I come in?" Alastor asks, worry lacing his tone. Angel shakes his head and quietly says. "No."

"I don't know what's wrong, but I want to help." The words just make Angel cry more. Not getting an answer the deer continues. "I noticed you haven't eaten much the past few days, so I made you some soup. Easier on the stomach. I'll just leave it outside your door."

Angel hears him set a tray down. There's a few seconds on silence before he hears the other sigh and walk away. Once the footsteps fully dissolved he gets off the bed. Brushing away his tears he slowly goes to open the door and bring the tray inside. Making sure to lock the door behind him.

Frest tears roll down his cheeks. So Alastor _had_ noticed something was off.

°~♡~°

Angel finishes the soup and packs only the essentials into a backpack and two sports bags. He waits a few hours until everyone goes to sleep and gets ready to get out of there.

He slings the bags over his shoulders, taking Fat Nuggets into his middle arms. He untucks his third arms and as quietly as possible pulls his window open. The climb was harder with so much extra weight, but he manages to get down the hotel walls safely.

With one last glance back at the hotel and his window, Angel takes off running.

A note was left on his vanity table mirror in red lipstick. 'I'm sorry. I love you guys. ~A.D' Is what it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may have noticed the words 'pregnant or pregnancy' haven't been mentioned even once before this chapter. It is because Angel hadn't been able to really accept the fact he might be, until now.


	4. Evasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's escape and a sliver of Alastor's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter than the last, but it's finally here. I hope the slight time hopping isn't confusing.
> 
> I also edited Angel's accent in the last two chapters.

_"Angel's gone."_

That's what Charlie tells them through her tears after she find the arachnid and most of his belongs missing from his room. Along with the note on his mirror.

The words keep repeating in Alastor's head over and over again.

He got along with Angel fairly well, when the other wasn't flirting with him or making crude remarks. As the other didn't know about his status as a powerful overlord, he simply hadn't been afraid of Alastor like most others.

He even considered the two of them to be good friends, but... nothing more.

So why did those words make his chest hurt so much?

°~♡~°

Angel makes it to Cherri's in record time.

The tears streaming down his cheeks and multiple bags he's carrying get him a few weird looks from the demons still out and about, but he doesn't have enough time to care about that right now.

Cherri leads Angel inside and takes his bags, leaving them next to the couch for easy access. The little pig is let loose on the appartment, that he immediately starts exploring.

She had already set up the couch for them before the other arrived, as it was getting pretty late. The couch small, as is the rest of her apartment, since she doesn't have money for anything bigger and better. The much taller spider has to fold his legs to even properly fit on it, but they always manage somehow.

Cherri puts the pig on the couch next to their feet as she goes to lie down and pulls the blanket over them.

She faces Angel and wipes away a few stray tears from his cheeks. "It will be okay. We'll figure something out." She tries her best to comfort her best friend and holds his hands.

He nods, letting new tears slip out again. "Come on, no more crying." Cherri tells him and lets him cuddle her against his chest. "You're the strongest bitch I know. You'll be fine."

Angel's sniffles and whispers. "Thank you Cherri."

°~♡~°

Later that evening Alastor is sitting at the hotel bar, nursing a glass a bourbon. The silence in the room is almost deafening. The only noise a dull hum of static and the occasional thunk of glass again wood counter.

Noticing the deer lost in his thoughts Husk starts. "You know, I actually miss Angel's mindless chatter. It's too damn quite here without it."

Alastor's ears perk up to indicate he's listening, his usual grin replaced with a smile that was barely even there. "As annoying as he could be, he wasn't a bad kid. 'M gonna miss him." The chimera says, taking a swig from the bottle of cheap booze.

Alastor's ears lower slightly and he empties his glass, before getting up. "As am I my friend." He says, his words barely audible to anyone but the cat. 

"I am going to retire for the night. Have a lovely rest of the evening Husker." Alastor announces, putting on a fake smile and retreats to his own hotel room.

°~♡~°

Early the next morning Cherri and Angel make their way to Angel's sister's house. There he has a smaller chance of being found out, since not many knew of his sister or that she was even down here.

They help him get set up in a spare guestroom, before Cherri has to go back. She gives Angel a quick hug and promises to visit soon.

He sits down on Molly's couch and lets everything sink in. Within the last 24 hours he had found out he was pregnant, ran away from the hotel and was now sitting in his sister's living room, hiding away from the world. All because he was too much of a coward to talk to the man he loves. _Loves_.

"Do ya need anythin' suga'?" Molly calls from the kitchen. When she doesn't get an answer she goes to check on Angel, who's sitting with his head between his arms, blankly staring at the floor.

"Tony?" She asks putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I never got to tell Al I love 'im."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be a flashback of how this mess came to be in the first place.


End file.
